Blondie SasuNaru Fanfiction
by KurayamiKanji
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the new blonde in school, and people are not taking much of a liking towards him. Until Kakashi pairs Sasuke up with Naruto as his school guide. SasuNaru. Rated M just in case.
1. New Student

**So, this is my first fanfic. It's a SasuNaru AU, big surprise. :P In this, Naruto is a new high school student and nobody really likes him because he's different with his appearance. Sasuke is picked by his teacher Kakashi to be his "guide" around the school, much to his dismay.**

"SASUKE-KU~N!" Sakura Haruno called out to the raven.

Sasuke Uchiha couldn't take how annoying these girls were in Konoha High School. He didn't want to date any of them. The warning bell rang and Sasuke speed-walked the rest of his way to his homeroom class. He sat down as soon as the last bell rang. 10 minutes later, their late teacher, Kakashi, had entered the room. He slicked back his spiky, silver hair and sighed in relief. He set down his book on his desk and turned to face his class.

"Ohayoo*, everyone!" Kakashi said in delight.

"Ohayoo-gozaimasu*, Kakashi-sensei," the class groaned weakly.

"Uh… Okay, anyways, today we have a new student. Uzumaki Naruto, you may come in!" Kakashi said, turning his attention to the blonde who walked through the door.

A boy with a head full of blonde hair and blue eyes walked next to Kakashi. Everybody whispered about his hair, eyes, and clothing. The blonde looked down to see what he was wearing. It was his normal style. He wore some orange skinny jeans, black converse shoes, a black and white shirt, and a black jacket that hung right under his shoulders. He stared at the class, glaring and whispering about him in a rude way. The blonde shot a nasty look at the rest of the class. Kakashi quickly noticed this.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, everyone. He just moved here, so be polite, everyone," Kakashi said, trying to relax the intensity starting in the room. "Naruto, why don't you tell the class some things about you and they can ask some questions maybe."

"Ahem," Naruto began, clearing his throat. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and I live alone. I'm not that much of a sociable person, and I don't like people who gossip about me."

The class fell silent. They did not like this new student and was upset they had to have someone like him in their class. Finally, the whole class' hands shot up to ask questions about their new student. Kakashi went in order.

"Why do you live alone, Naruto?"

"My parents aren't around anymore. Plain and simple."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Are you gay?"

Everyone stared at the person who asked the question. It was none other than your typical schoolgirl, Sakura Haruno. Naruto looked down at the floor and back at the pink-haired girl, leaning on her elbows, eager for his answer.

"No, I'm bi, that means I like guys and girls…"

Kakashi could see that the topic began to bug Naruto, so he stopped the questions and seated him next to Sasuke. The raven glanced at the blonde who was doodling on his page. Sasuke was shocked to see jewelry all over his hands. Bracelets and rings covered his wrists and fingers. He then noticed that there was a choker and 2 other necklaces around his tan neck. Up close, there was a thin layer of black eyeliner around his eyes. Naruto shot a look at Sasuke.

"What are you staring at?" Naruto hissed.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, and focused back on his work. He heard the blonde mumble something.

"I swear, I can't believe I had to go to a shitty high school like this with all these fuckers…"

Sasuke almost got up to spew back at the blonde's remark, but it wasn't worth it. Apparently, some other students had heard the statement as well, and flicked paper at him. Naruto kept his eyes on his paper and just flipped his middle finger to all of them.

Sasuke just decided to conform and scratch this bitchy student off the normal list.

**So, how did you think? :D**

**So, yeah. Nothing personal about anybody yet, but it's soon to come in the next chapter.**

**I'm excited!**


	2. His Guide

**Omahgoooddd! Chapter 2, yaaaayyyy! I wonder if I should start doing summaries before the story begins… Maybe… I'll think…**

It was 10 minutes until the end of the school day. Sasuke watched the clock tick away because he couldn't pay attention to the lesson. The teacher handed out the homework before the bell rang.

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

Sasuke got up and put away his stuff. He met his friends Kiba and Neji outside of the school. That's when he saw the new kid, Naruto, standing under a tree. He was looking at his phone and suddenly, Kiba interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke, what on earth are you looking at?" Kiba blurted, trying to make contact with what Sasuke was staring at.

"Hey, Neji, Kiba. What do you think of that Naruto kid?" Sasuke asked, still glancing at the blonde, who was now chatting on the his cell.

"He's a real prick," Kiba growled, clenching his fists. "Seriously, he thinks he's better than anyone else with his stuck-up attitude. Plus, he's gay."

"You're one to talk, Kiba-san, with your 'stuck-up' attitude," Neji cut in. "And Naruto isn't gay, he's bi."

"Then that just makes it weirder!" Kiba exploded.

The two boys kept the argument going, so Sasuke went to talk to Naruto. When he got there, the blonde looked up with a displeased look on his face.

"What do you want?" the blonde hissed.

Sasuke glanced from side to side to make sure nobody was watching. He didn't want to ruin his reputation as the most popular boy in school yet. Sasuke turned back to Naruto. He couldn't find the right words to say something to him. What was Sasuke doing? Did this boy make him scared?

"Hey, hurry the fuck up if you want to say something. Can't you see I'm not in the mood to wait?" Naruto asked in a dry tone.

"Never mind," Sasuke said.

He didn't just say it. It was all he could say. He wouldn't say anymore. No..

He couldn't.

Naruto stood up from his cozy spot on the grass and left.

The next day, Naruto came to class in a hipster style. He had a red and black checkered scarf hanging loosely around his neck. He had those *fake nerd glasses on* and he wore a long-sleeved black shirt that came at least 4 inches from his waist. His skinny jeans were sky blue with tears on the knee areas and had checkered Vans on. Again, everybody stared at his unusual style. The whispers and nasty looks carried on.

Sasuke was summoned early by Kakashi that day. Sasuke was in a grumpy and annoyed mood, having to come so early in the morning. Kakashi shut his book and looked up at Sasuke with a smile on his face. That look always meant bad news.

"What is it? Why did you have me come so early?" Sasuke yawned.

"You're going to be Naruto-kun's guide around the school," Kakashi replied bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exploded.

Sasuke quickly covered his mouth to make sure nobody heard him. He removed his hands from his mouth. His brows furrowed and he glared at his teacher.

"What do you mean by 'his guide?'" Sasuke shot back at Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun is having trouble around the school and so he's showing up late to all his classes," Kakashi sighed.

"You just want me to be friends with Naruto, don't you?" Sasuke asked, probing into the sly man's plan. The man grinned at Sasuke. "It's not happening."

"It wasn't a choice, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi stated. "Starting today, you are his guide."

**Was it good?**

**(*s) - I bet you all should know what those are. PLEASE KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE. O.e**

**Next chapter soon :D**


	3. Blondie's Past

**Chapter 3 is here~!**

**A bit of a spoiler: Naruto's personal life gets involved! :O**

Sasuke was turning a corner of the school. He smacked head first into another man. They both fell onto the floor. The man had a scar over his nose and his dark hair up in a ponytail. He rubbed his forehead and stood up. He looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young man!" he apologized sincerely. He helped Sasuke up from the floor. "Do you happen to know where Kakashi Hatake is?"

"Uh, yeah. He's in room 5, down this hall," Sasuke replied, pointing to the hall he just came from. "Who are you anyways, may I ask?"

"Thank you," the man said. "And my name is Iruka. I'm Uzumaki Naruto's guardian."

Iruka brushed past Sasuke and entered Room 5. Sasuke was shocked.

_Didn't Naruto say he lived alone? Sasuke wondered._

_Sasuke slowly walked back to Room 5 and leaned against the wall. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he had to hear what this guardian of Naruto's had to say._

"_Hello, Mr. Umino. Take a seat. I've been expecting your visit," Kakashi said, getting up from his desk and pulling out a seat for Iruka._

"_Hello, Mr. Hatake. And please call me Iruka," Iruka replied and sat down._

"_So, you wanted to talk about Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yes. I have heard that Naruto has been alone a lot and late to his classes," Iruka sighed._

"_Yes, he has," Kakashi replied._

"_Tell me, how social is Naruto in school?" Iruka asked eagerly, gripping his pants by the knee area._

"_Not that much," Kakashi answered blankly. He pushed a thread of his silvery hair behind his ear. "I'm sure he has some friends he talks to at home. You know, from his old school."_

"_No, he doesn't," Iruka sighed. "I'd like to discuss the problems with Naruto. Please, you can't tell him or anybody I told you this. Naruto doesn't like anybody talking about his personal life and…"_

"_Iruka-san, it's fine. Go on, continue," Kakashi said, his interest piqued, leaning on his hands, his elbows planted on his desk._

_Sasuke inched closer to the door to hear Iruka's quiet words as he told Naruto's past. He got as close as he could, eyeing the pony-tailed man who was fiddling his fingers._

"_Well, I've never known Naruto to be a sociable person, especially after his parents were murdered on a business trip out of town. His godfather was murdered the next year and his grandmother is ill. I was close with his family members, so now I live in the apartment next to him, since he doesn't like being around people…," Iruka sighed._

_Sasuke understood now why Naruto had told everyone he was living alone, even though he really wasn't._

"_It's been about 5 years since Naruto found out he was bisexual… In his old school, they called him gay instead, completely ignoring the fact that he went both ways. He was also made fun of for his hair color that he inherited from his father. He dressed in that gay fashion, which he was also made fun of. He was called a slut, a whore, a skank… You name it. He didn't ask to become this way," Iruka began to say with a quiver in his voice. Tears began to well in his eyes. "Please, Mr. Hatake, I've known Naruto since he was 2 years old, and I just want the best for him. Please…"_

_The tears finally broke through. Kakashi sighed heavily and pushed a box of tissues towards the crying man. After Iruka stopped crying and took hold of his sanity, Kakashi only smiled and Sasuke couldn't believe he told Naruto's guardian this._

"_I've assigned a guide to be with Naruto the whole school day. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's going to take Naruto to all his classes. I might even make him Naruto's tutor. But anyways, they'll get along. I'm sure of it. Right, Sasuke?" Kakashi said, his head tilting and staring at the door. _

_Sasuke flinched at his name. He could not escape the sly teacher. He slid the door open and the raven stood there. Iruka's eyes widened as he remembered accidentally slamming into the raven earlier. The pony-tailed man stood abruptly and thanked Kakashi for everything. On his way out, Sasuke felt Iruka brush past him, seeing a slight smile on his face. Sasuke shot a look as Kakashi and stormed out of the room, but he just couldn't stop thinking of Naruto all day._


	4. UPDATE

My computer's down and won't be fixed till further notice.

Sorry, guys. :c


	5. School of Prostitutes

The next day, Naruto had come to school with anger on his face. Sasuke sat in the classroom, it was an early morning and Kakashi was sleeping with his head on his desk. Naruto slammed his hand on the desk, abruptly waking the slumbering teacher. The blond had fierce blue eyes burning into the silver-haired man.

"How much did that douche bag Iruka tell you?" Naruto hissed.

"Not much," Kakashi replied bluntly.

"You fucking liar. I know he told you about my parents and my whole life. I wanna transfer schools," Naruto spat back in Kakashi's face.

"The only school I can send you to is that school for young boys, but most of those boys end up as male prostitutes," Kakashi told Naruto, checking his list of schools. "And the teachers there are just a bunch of former pedophiles."

"I don't care, send me there. It's better than being here and having other people know my whole fucking life story," Naruto said, giving a cold glance at Sasuke.

"Naruto, only Sasuke and I know," Kakashi chuckled.

"You mean that scatterbrained whore?" Naruto laughed. "Please. He's more a prostitute than I might ever be."

Sasuke got up from his seat and returned a fiery blow of words.

"Fuck off you faggot! Go to that fucking school for all I care. I couldn't possibly give a shit if the teachers raped you or if the guys there hit on you. It's where you belong. A school full of fags," Sasuke cackled wickedly.

"Sasuke, enough," Kakashi shot at the angry raven. He turned to Naruto with a smile. "I'll arrange the papers, but don't say I warned you."

The next day, Sasuke laughed at the thought of that blonde to actually go off to a school like that. He'll just be sitting in his seat with his gay ass clothes and tapping his pencil against the desk, his bracelets clanking along to the rhythm. But when he got to class, Naruto was not there. There was no blonde child with ocean blue eyes and hipster clothing. Just an empty desk, the chair taken away. He looked at Kakashi, but he only smiled and nodded. Sasuke raised his hand and heard his name called on.

"Where is Naruto?"

His classmates stared at him. They chuckled, thinking this guy, who was so stoic and silent, had gone gay for this guy. Kakashi smirked at the raven, still awaiting his answer.

"Oh my, Sasuke. You were there during the whole affair! Naruto transferred to the School of Delinquent Boys. Remember? He even said he doesn't care if he got raped by the teachers or touched by the other boys or even if he became a prostitute," Kakashi laughed. "He even went because you said it's where he belonged. 'With a bunch of fags' if I recall.

And then Sasuke died inside. The guy he kind of liked left the school for a bunch of prostitutes because of him.


	6. What Have I Done?

**This chapter is gonna be from Naruto's eyes in the School for Delinquent Boys. ;D**

****Naruto walked down the hall, his face flushed as boys from the sides wolf-whistled and clicked their tongues at him. The school wasn't expecting any more boys for the year, so they had to pull out an old girl's uniform from when the the school allowed both sex. The baby blue skirt was mid-thigh and the white long-sleeved sweater went just a bit over his wrists.

"Hey, there! Come over here and we can play a little," one of the boys, whose name was Sai, called out.

Sai had nonstop pestered Naruto all day. The teachers were pedophiles. The teachers slacked off, and the classes taught nothing, it just had some lessons on prostitution. Naruto was later handed a paper from the principal, Mr. Orochimaru.

_Naruto-kun,_

_You need to know about this school. It's not a school for a delinquent boys. It's a school that teaches young males to sell themselves for sex. We've been working like this for awhile. We'll try to get you a male uniform soon. _

_Orochimaru-san_

__This was a school for prostitutes, and now Naruto was one of them. The classes were the worst, all the teachers and other students tried looking up Naruto's skirt and there was riots in the lunch room. What had he gotten himself into?


	7. Return (Ending)

Sasuke strolled up to the big school. A baby blue tattered flag waved on the flagpole. At the base, some boys were giving each other some service. Sasuke, disgusted, opened the door and entered the School for Delinquent Boys. He knocked on the principals's door.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru chuckled as Sasuke entered.

"Hi," Sasuke replied. "A very fine school you run."

"Ah, yes. Anyways, what may I help you with?" Orochimaru asked sincerely.

"I'd like to see a certain student," Sasuke told Orochimaru.

"Oh, my. You would like some service from one of our boys? I never knew you were gay!" Orochimaru exclaimed, surprised.

"No, no!" Sasuke corrected him. "He used to be a... a friend of mine."

"Name?" Orochimaru asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke said confidently.

Orochimaru's snake-like eyes opened wide. He smirked and licked his lips. He turned his head to the loudspeaker.

"Uzumaki Naruto to the principal's office, please. Come now, darling," Orochimaru gently hissed into the mic.

_Is that the way he addresses all his studnets?_

A few minutes passed when the door cracked open and a little boy, blonde hair and blue eyes in his little female uniform stepped halfway in the room. His eyes innocently stared at his principal.

"You needed me, Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto whispered.

"Hello, Naruto-kun! You have a boy to see you!" Orochimaru said in a hearty voice.

"Does he want service...? My charge is $10," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, getting up from his chair.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke-kun.. Are you here for service?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing a bit at the raven.

"Naruto, come back to the high school. You don't belong here," Sasuke said bluntly.

"But you said I belonged here. With a bunch of faggots, you said," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said. "Return. Naruto, I love you."

"But you always yell at me," Naruto told him. "Everyone made fun of me for my hair, my clothes..."

"You're fine the way you are," Sasuke argued.

"Fine, I'll return. Pay me," Naruto said in a sassy tone.

Naruto put a hand on his hip and held out his hand. He was saying "pay up." Sasuke gave him 20$ in one dollars. Naruto smirked, counting the paper in his hand and stuffed it back in his skirt pocket. Orochimaru, bawling because he was "touched" allowed Naruto to leave the school.

**The end.**

**Hey guys.**

**This is the end.**

**I swear I'll put up more fanfiction. I just ended this one early 'cuz I have so many other ideas and I'm busy with school and all that shit. Please leave a review and favorite. :)**


End file.
